<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fun Time Candles by SadaVeniren</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25099120">Fun Time Candles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadaVeniren/pseuds/SadaVeniren'>SadaVeniren</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Kid Fic, M/M, Parenting while actively in the BDSM community, candle making</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:13:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,003</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25099120</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadaVeniren/pseuds/SadaVeniren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry makes candles shaped like dicks. Harry also has a five year old learning to read. These two things should never interact.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>219</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Prompt 1.4: Extract</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fun Time Candles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Shout out to my childhood for partial inspiration, specifically my mom taking "The Claiming of Sleeping Beauty" from very curious child me because it was apparently NOT about the disney movie. She was Not Suspicious At All.</p><p>This is part of a Wordplay prompt challenge for the prompt "extract". To read the amazing fics that were written by the others on this prompt, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/extract">click here</a>, and to see all fics written as part of the challenge (including years 1-3), <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wordplay_fic_challenge/works">click here</a>. You can also find the masterpost for this year’s challenge <a href="https://wordplayfics.tumblr.com/post/622306139518926848/wordplay-2020-every-week-for-five-weeks-a-prompt">here</a>.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fun Time Candles had a reputation of being beautiful, and beautifully smelling, handmade candles. They were hand-dipped - <i>artisanal</i> - candles, that were then lovingly carved into a variety of … novelty shapes.</p><p>(Dicks. They were carved to look like dicks.)</p><p>Harry got into the business after finding what he considered to be an opening in the market. He loved wax play, but no one made <i>fun</i> candles that were safe for wax play. They were just boring, plain old candles. Why use those when you could light up a <i>dick</i> and use that to drip wax onto your partner?</p><p>That had been his pitch to his roommate at uni (who was not in the scene at all) and thus began his desire to craft the perfect dick candle.</p><p>Fast forward fifteen years and Harry had a nice, booming little business, with different lines of candles: the original Dick CandleTM, non-dick shaped carved candles, and the newly minted “vanilla line” which were just your run of the mill, in a pretty jar, candle. (Harry made the jars, thank you very much)</p><p>The vanilla line came about just under five years ago after the birth of his son. He found he didn’t have the time, nor the patience, needed to carve his candles <i>and</i> raise a child, but potting them worked just fine. To keep in line with his business though he knew he needed to make them stand out somehow - besides the very fun names he’d come up with - and thus began his quest for making his own scents. He was lucky his husband was so understanding of all the mason jars that now lined their living room, full of different in-progress extractions.</p><p>The vanille line was a hit, and Harry knew part of it was to do with the names he’d picked out for the different scents (bitches loved fun names). The vanilla line also ended up being the easiest line to introduce his son to his passion of candle making. It was one of the few things that could make the almost five year old sit in one room long enough, careful of the melted wax as he dropped oils and then poured them into jars.</p><p>It warmed Harry’s heart to know there was something he could pass onto his son one day - the candle making.</p><p>“I li-ke big b-uns,” Theo read and Harry’s head shot up in horror from where he was working. Theo was holding two of the candles upside down and fucking <i>reading the labels</i>. “Do. Re. Me. In. The-”</p><p>Harry grabbed the candles out of his hand. “Those are still setting up. We aren’t supposed to turn them over.”</p><p><i>Oh no.</i> Oh shit. Harry had not prepared himself for this moment.</p><p>Theo huffed. “Mum! They were set up! I wanted to read!”</p><p>Harry looked around his office for one of Theo’s books. “Let’s try… Goodnight Moon. How about that?”</p><p>“No. I want to read the candles.”</p><p>“Well you can’t read the candles.”</p><p>“Why not?” Theo’s voice was getting pitchy and frustrated.</p><p>Harry floundered because he was a <i>horrible parent who picked the wrong fucking career</i> apparently.</p><p>“What’s all this then?” Louis said, sticking his head into the room.</p><p>“Mum won’t let me read!” Theo said, snapping his head around.</p><p>“The <i>candles</i>,” Harry hissed.</p><p>He watched as realization dawned on Louis’ face and then… inexplicably instead of being horrified like Harry was, he started to laugh.</p><p>Harry huffed. “Why are you laughing?”</p><p>Louis gestured for Theo to come over to him and gave him a hug. “Listen, I need you to go wash up because it’s almost dinner time, alright?” Theo stomped his foot but another quick look from Louis had him settling down and he followed the instruction. Louis turned to Harry once Theo was out of earshot. “Babe, just let him read the candles. What’s the harm? It’s not like he understands yet what he’s saying. He’s just practicing sight reading.”</p><p>“What’s the <i>harm</i>? Louis one of the candles is named <i>Strawberry Lube</i>. I’m not explaining to our five year old son what <i>lube is</i>.”</p><p>Louis opened his mouth and then nodded. “Yeah. You’re right.”</p><p>Harry let out a high pitched whine. “I’ve been so good about hiding the dicks from him and I love having him work with me on the candles but I hadn’t considered that one day he’d be reading. Louis the beach scented one I want to debut is called Sex in the Wind!” He turned to look at his office, regretting his life choices. “I need to destroy everything.”</p><p>“You’re so fucking dramatic, Haz. So you need to change the names of a couple candles, it’s not the end of the world. You’ve been really good at hiding the dicks from him, what’s one more thing?” Harry whimpered. His <i>life’s work. Ruined.</i> “I mean. You’d have to explain to him one day what you were doing, wouldn’t you?”</p><p>“<i>No</i>! I always assumed I’d just. Never tell him. He can think his mum makes nice little candles-”</p><p>“Until his uni roommate ends up having one and he recognizes that he helped make it?”</p><p>Harry smacked Louis just as Theo piped up, pure innocence. “Why are you hiding dicks?”</p><p>This time Louis did look suitably horrified and Harry pointed right at him. “Your conversation.”</p><p>“Oh come on!” Louis said, but Harry had already turned away to clean up. He listened with one ear as Louis fumbled through an explanation that went something like, “some of the candles your mum makes are for adults and not for little boys or girls, and that’s okay, but much like your Christmas gifts you can’t go looking for these.”</p><p>When Harry finally looked back, office cleaned up, it was to see that Louis had found a candle or two with apparently not very obvious names and was letting Theo try reading from there. Louis winked at him and mouthed, “easy as pie.”</p><p>Harry did not throw an empty jar at his face. He thought he deserved many prizes for that.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>